Congratulations to Inspector Shreya!
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: today our inspector shreya has completed 3 successful years in CID...congratulations to her for this amazing achievement... go through it...


**A Heartiest Congratulation to Inspector Shreya**

DATE **30** **th** **june 2015…**

Guys its really a big day…today..our dearest Janvi mam aka inspector shreya has completed 3 successful years in cid…its really a great achievement..and we congratulate her for this ..

 **30** **th** **june 2012…** is that amazing date on which CID got one of its best lady cop as inspector Shreya…

On the same day in 2012 Janvi mam entered in CID as inspector shreya along with inspector vineet…that memorable episode was titled as **"The Secret Of Head and Hand"**

On the very first day of her duty she impressed everyone…and gradually became the most favourite of many of the cid fans…(excluding me, I am her fan since her first show on star one "Choona Hai Aasman" where she played the Protagonist , air force officer, Flight lt. Sameera Singh..but now shreya is my most favourite character played by janvi mam.)

She was trained for "Choona Hai Aasman"…and that's why she has a perfect body language of a cop..she is also trained in martial arts…that's why she performs her action scenes so perfectly…her dialogue delievery and expressions are so perfect that it makes her look like a real cop. For me CID was never so interesting without her..

One year later of her entry in the show…her character became more strong and she got more importance in the show…when the most amazing DaReya track started and she was introduced in the life of our one of the most important piller of CID, senior inspector daya, as his love interest.. and now her character became stronger because now she was simultaneously playing two roles on screen, one of a dedicated and hardworking cid cop, and second the soft hearted, sweet natured, blushing lady love of Sr. Inspector Daya.

She is just amazing in doing romantic scenes…because she has previously done so many of these type of roles….but she is equally awesome in doing stunts… honestly speaking, I love to see her in action scenes rather than in romantic scenes. She has performed brilliant stunts in numerous episodes…the most memorable of them are like in "Giraftar Series" 2nd part…, "Raaz kate hath ka" "CID me singham 3rd part"… "Nari Shakti" …etc. if I leave the lady cops…I have never scene even any of our male cop doing Backflips…at least I don't remember…

I would really like to thank Mr. B. P. Singh …so many girls entered and left cid..but he choose only our cute inspector shreya for our beloved Daya sir…and we got our most adorable couple DaReya…they are really magical and it is always a visual treat to see them together on screen.

Keeping aside so many DaReya centric episodes…we got to see a truly shreya centric episode " **Shreya ka Shaitan"** …and this was the same episode in which first time it was shown that how much daya sir cares shreya…and this was the episode in which I think daya sir first realized his feelings for shreya. Another one episode in the name of shreya was the most heart breaking episode for DaReya fans " **Shreya ki Sagai".**

Her bonding with inspector purvi and Dr. Tarika is just awesome…especially purvi-shreya..they are best frinds …and I really love to see both of them together on screen..some episodes like.. "rahasymay hotel" , "Bank locker ka rahasya" "rahasya serial killer ka" and so many episode can be scene for shreya-purvi bonding. Along with girls her chemistry is also awesome with her other colleagues like ..nikhil..pankaj..freddy sir..rajat sir and offcourse sachin sir…shreya-sachin chemistry is so good that they are universally accepted as brother-sister on FF.. and not to forget..with our abhijeet sir…nobody can forget the abhijeet-shreya scene in "Anu Malik Par Hamla"…he has always supported shreya in every situation whether it is related to dareya or a different situation…

silky, soft, shoulder length straight hair are characteristics of inspector Shreya…she adopted different looks in the show …earlier she used to come with a hairband, and wearing a coat…later she removed her hairband and we got to see her most gorgeous look…loose hair and shirts…sometimes she comes with her hair tied in a bun ...no doubt in this look she looks a very strict and capable cid cop…and nowadays…she really rocks in those blazers and leather Jackets…

When DaReya track was abruptly stopped we came across some rumors that she is leaving the show…I have no idea for what I will watch CID if she leaves…anyway keeping the negetive thinkings aside I wish her to be in cid for many more years…and wish to restart DaReya track soon in near future…would like to thank her for entertaining us by her wonderful performance as inspector shreya…

Inspector Shreya…WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH… keep rocking..stay blessed…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** this is a very special day for Janvi mam as well as for all her fans…I was terribly busy but could not help myself from managing some time to write this …really typed all this in a hurry…..you can post your lovely wishes for her in reviews…this is not only for shreya fans , this is for every true Cid fan… it is not at all a bad thing to congratulate someone for her/his achievements…right? And it will not take more than a minute I think, So guys wish Janvi mam for her completion of 3 years in our most favourite show…


End file.
